A Guy's Worst Nightmare
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Co-written by Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15. What happens when the Duel Academy boys desperately need sensitivity training and the girls think chick flicks might be just the thing to make them more sensitive? Hilarity and romance! Chapter 9 up! Under reconstruction and should be completed in July.
1. The Brilliant Idea

Chapter I: The Brilliant Idea

_Hello Yu-Gi-Oh GX fans, and welcome to the first joint venture between me and my fellow Dysfunctional Sibling, 15animefreak15! She came up with the idea to write a story and we collaborated over a couple of days. It was a joy to collaborate with her and we went in directions I never thought we'd go. It was a lot of fun! And so begins "A Guy's Worst Nightmare." The characters Rosa Jimenez and Violet Haverbrook belong to 15animefreak15, while Annie Hanson belongs to me. And so…enjoy the show and the insanity!_

_**Disclaimers and legal stuff: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. James Cameron is the rightful owner of the 1997 movie, "Titanic." Diane Warren owns "Faith of the Heart," which was sung by Rod Stewart and later Russell Watson. Walter Lord is the author of "A Night to Remember," which was made into the successful 1958 film, though its historical accuracy is in question in light of the discovery of Titanic's wreckage in the mid-1990s. "A Walk to Remember" was a romance novel written by Nicholas Sparks and was made into a movie released by Warner Brothers Pictures.**_

_**Authors' note, over four years later: This tale's plot remains largely unchanged; however, some spelling errors made at the time are being corrected in this edition. This was a pilot episode of sorts for our wildly successful series of tales. Now that Peach has a little time on her hands, she's making some minor repairs, tweaking it to fit with the rest of our alternate universe or timeline, if you will. This mild tweaking was done with her co-author's help.**_

It was a beautiful sunny day at Duel Academy and yet…something was amiss. The boys at the school had as of late been insensitive clods. Chancellor Andrew Sheppard had called a meeting with the female staff and faculty of Duel Academy to deal with this after conventional methods had failed. In desperation, they had decided to turn to the female Duel Academy students. And so, they called in the Obelisk Blue girls. Among the girls that now filed into a medium-sized classroom were a Latino girl with chocolate-brown eyes, ruddy-brown hair and a heart-shaped face, a girl with green eyes and purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, and another girl with dark brown, slightly curly hair. No one knew exactly why Chancellor Sheppard had called them into the room, but they were all slightly nervous.

"Annie?" Violet asked. She was 15 years old and the one with the purple hair. She was sweet, but she also had a tendency to fight if she had to. This had led to her being in detention on more than one occasion. She and Bastion Misawa had been friends since their first year, perhaps because they appeared to be total opposites. When he was reserved, she was outgoing. While he used an expansive vocabulary, she was reaching for the dictionary. Yet somehow, the two had struck up a friendship that seemed on the verge of becoming more. It was well-known among the Obelisk Blues that while Violet wasn't the greatest of students, she was one of the most loyal and entertaining. "You don't this is about us girls fighting, do you?"

"I doubt it, Violet. Maybe it's that they're finally letting me have a Star Trek club!" Annie said excitedly, but then sighed. "The chancellor would've talked to me about it first, though, so I could've made a presentation about how cool it is…"

"If you say so, Annie," Violet said, laughing a little. Annie was a confirmed Star Trek fan, and Violet tolerated it. Annie was the girl with the dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was a brilliant Obelisk Blue and an acceptable duelist. She was also slightly heavier than a lot of the girls at school and consequently had gotten permission to modify her uniforms so she had a longer skirt and a more modest top. The 16-year-old girl was quite sensitive about her looks and was convinced she wasn't pretty.

"Oh, Dios mìo, could this be about my Spanish for España club?" Rosa, the red-headed Latino girl wondered.

"Man, I hope this isn't about the little prank we pulled on Doctor Crowler last week," Alexis Rhodes, the dishwater blonde-haired brown-eyed Queen of Obelisk Blue whispered to her roommates, a red-headed girl and a dark-haired girl who suddenly looked fearful. However, within a few short minutes, the girls' fears were discovered to be groundless.

"Good morning, girls," Chancellor Andrew Sheppard greeted. "We have a situation that requires that our male students learn to be gentlemen in and out of the dueling arena, as they have lately forgotten their manners. As you all know, there was that incident when Mrs. Wheeler came to Duel Academy and she and another co-founder have requested that our boys undergo some sort of sensitivity training. As you all may know by now, last week's sensitivity training workshop did not go well for the male members of this school. Therefore, we will entertain more… unorthodox methods to help them get in touch with their softer sides again. How would you ladies propose we deal with this?" And then there was dead silence. "Anyone have any ideas?" When the silence continued, he sighed. "Let's let you discuss among yourselves for a bit."

Alexis sighed as she sat next to her friends and roommates. "Any ideas?"

Mindy Carrington, Alexis's dark-haired friend, frowned. "I'd suggest cotillion, but it's expensive and a lot of the guys would hate it. I didn't like it either when Mom and Bubby Sarah made me do it. I think you can learn to be polite without the suits and ties or the dresses and gloves."

Jasmine Fairbanks nodded in agreement, grimacing. Her mother had tried to get her to go to cotillion classes, but the redhead had refused. "But would they respond any better to regular etiquette lessons?"

"That's true, but it might be the best we can do…"

When Chancellor Sheppard called the girls to order, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine made their suggestions. "…I think the potential weakness is the same if we had a sensitivity training workshop again. Most of the guys would resent it and fail the training," the blonde Obelisk explained. "It might work, though…"

The girls discussed this, debating just how well it might work. Finally the chancellor called a vote. "All in favor of cotillion?" Only a few hands raised. "All opposed?" Several hands raised. "The motion for cotillion is not carried. All in favor of traditional etiquette lessons?" The result was the same. And the truth of the matter was that the girls didn't want to have to suffer through it too. "All right, I'm open to other suggestions." Two hands shot up from the small crowd of girls. "Yes, you two?" called Sheppard.

"Chick flicks!" squealed Annie and Violet. They had wracked their brains and this very odd idea was what came up.

"Chick flicks?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"Well," Annie Hanson started and then blushed, noticing that she was in the back of the room, everyone staring back at her. Had she been at the front of the room, she wouldn't be blushing furiously, but being at the back of the room was another story.

Violet had no problem taking up the answer. "Chick flicks are great for bringing out a guy's sensitive side! No one can hold back tears at the end of _**Titanic**_. I know it made my father and older brother bawl like three-year olds," she explained in all seriousness.

Some of the girls snickered and for some reason, Annie gained courage. "Well, that is one good point, Violet. But...I think what Mrs. Wheeler wants is to see our guys...get in touch with their softer sides so they won't do what they did. I... got to see her last year at a dueling convention. She was really cool."

Violet was about to build on that when the name "Wheeler" registered in her brain. "Wheeler? You mean like Joey Wheeler? Oh my goodness! He's so cute!" she squealed, blushing crimson.

"Yeah...That's her husband. Mai is so awesome and Joey is really nice. He came up to her with their kids after a duel... and he said win or lose, she was his everything," Annie sighed, hoping she'd find a guy like that.

Violet was hunched over, bad vibes emanating from her. She now straightened, crossing her arms over her chest with an indignant frown on her face. "I might like her, but I wish he was still single! Anyway, back to the point. Chick flicks plus guys equal intense sensitivity training. Plain and simple. Besides, I don't hear any better ideas."

"Well...um...what do the female leaders of this school think?" the chancellor asked, looking toward Dorothy, Miss Fontaine and the other female instructors of Duel Academy.

"I say it's a great idea. Nothing like a good romance!" said Dorothy.

"Well," Fonda Fontaine mused, "if all else fails, the students will become more interested in their studies. But a good romantic comedy can help you relax. Plus, both the boys and girls might learn how to better relate to each other." The other female instructors nodded in agreement.

"Well then, young ladies? Shall we do it? All in favor of the Duel Academy Chick Flick Day?" Chancellor Shepherd asked, smiling kindly at the girls.

Everyone raised their hands, Violet nearly popping her arm out of its socket. Some of the girls were thinking the same thing. _Maybe I'll find someone there!_

"Motion carried! Now, what movie would you girls like to watch? And remember that we have to pick something that's somewhat educational," Chancellor Sheppard said calmly. A few of the girls groaned.

Jasmine raised her hand. "How about _Autumn in New York_? It follows a couple that meets and falls in love. It… doesn't end well."

Violet blew a raspberry at that suggestion while Jasmine rolled her eyes. "The Titanic's a way better tearjerker! Plus it probably has enough action to make the guys pay attention," the purple-haired girl countered, grinning.

"Um...there are two versions, guys," Annie said shyly.

Violet face-faulted, quickly standing to look at Annie like she had five eyes. "There are? Why did no one tell me about this?" Violet yelped.

"Well…oh crud, I did it again," Annie groaned. She knew she had a terrible habit of telling more than she needed to.

"You lost me. What exactly did you do again?" asked Violet, frowning.

"I brought up something that maybe I didn't need to...my brain just doesn't know when to shut up..."

"Nah, it's okay! I'm just overreacting again!" replied Violet. She slapped Annie's back good-naturedly, perhaps a little too hard, and turned to Sheppard. "Sound good, Chancellor?"

"All right, but Annie, what were you referring to?"

"Uh, there's _A Night to Remember _which is largely considered historically inaccurate and then James Cameron's _Titanic_ which is considerably more accurate," Annie said. The girls were looking at her with awe, shock and in some cases, disgust, as they often did when Annie showed her strange ability to recall unusual details.

Violet was staring into space, twirling one of her purple locks with a finger. Apparently, she could care less about the historical accuracy of the films. "Very well, then. We'll watch the more historically accurate version. Any other ideas?" asked Sheppard.

"How about _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_?" Mindy offered. "It could be argued as education on cultural sensitivity."

"I've never seen it, but it sounds funny. I second the motion!" yelled Violet.

"Right...those two movies it is. We'll set up a special projector screen in the largest lecture hall," Sheppard stated, sweat-dropping. "You're all dismissed." He sweat-dropped again as a "Finally!" echoed around the room, having likely come from Violet.

"YAY!" Annie squealed.

"We did it, Annie! High-five!" yelled Violet, holding up her palm.

Annie giggled, returning the high-five. "I think you might be able to convince Bastion to come..."

At the mention of said genius's name, a light blush crossed Violet's cheeks. _Oh, I won't let her get away with that!_ she thought. "Yeah, and you could probably get Sy to come, too," replied Violet, smirking knowingly.

Annie flushed a bit. "Like he'd go out with me," she sighed. She'd nursed a silent crush since last year when she'd seen the small then-Slifer Red in class. She'd later seen him seemingly skulking outside the girls' dorm. She'd then seen what looked like Dr. Crowler in a very revealing wetsuit. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine had helped confirm that it was indeed Crowler later after Alexis's duel with Jaden. Annie had run to the Slifer dormitories and talked to the blue-haired boy. They had become firm friends since.

Violet grinned and elbowed Annie in a friendly way, sending her a wink. "Let's make a deal. I'll try to make Genius Boy mine, and you steal that little cutie's heart, got it?" she offered, holding out her hand.

"Maybe...we'll just go as friends," Annie said softly. She'd never had a boyfriend and had never really had a date. In fact, a boy had said he'd liked her in the sixth grade and she'd been happy and then he'd used that to make fun of her. While she wished Sy was more than a friend, she couldn't stop worrying that he wouldn't feel the same.

Violet pouted, then frowned as her mood darkened. _I'm being too direct again. Hell, I'd probably lose Bastion as fast as I lost Mike,_ she thought. She didn't notice that her head was hanging, pale hand clutching her opposite arm tightly.

"You won't lose him. I think he likes you for you," Annie smiled knowingly. She'd seen her friend like this before.

Violet's head shot up in surprise, turning to look at her friend with wide eyes. Annie knew about Mike, but Violet didn't think she'd be able to tell that's what she was worried about. "I hope you're right, Annie. I don't think I could take another heart break," muttered Violet, biting her bottom lip.

"He's different, Vi. We've known him for a year and a half." They headed from the room, Annie with her arm around her friend. And she started to hum a song she hoped would calm her friend down.

"But he might not like _**my**_ differences. What if it's too much? What if he's okay with them in a friend but not in a girlfriend?" Violet wondered. She took a few deep breaths, Annie's humming helping to calm her down. Flashbacks of the event still tended to hit her when she least expected them, and humming was a relaxation technique she had learned to cope with them.

Annie ceased humming. "Violet, I think if Bastion likes your differences as a friend, I think he'd like them if you two started dating. Mind if I sing a little?"

"Of course I don't mind. You have such a nice voice." Violet smiled softly, feeling she had to comfort Annie as well. "You know, I don't think Syrus would have the heart to reject you. He's too nice for that."

Annie sighed. "I don't want to lose him as a friend. He's shy too, but… maybe we just need to have faith." She began to sing one of her favorite songs, "Faith of the Heart."

Violet nodded and listened to her sing, a soft breeze from the ocean ruffling the girls' hair. _Something tells me things will work out. They just have to..._

Annie sang out, her voice catching in the wind. _Maybe...he'll want to be more than a friend..._

In another room, Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk Blue, heard Annie. _Maybe Jaden will finally realize I'm interested and like me back,_ she thought, smiling.

Rosa was leaning against the wall, nose stuck in a Spanish romance novel. _Oh, Lorenzo, you're so dreamy. If only Hassleberry had as much nerve as you. He is too afraid of being less than a gentleman,_ Rosa glanced up and thought as the girls passed, hearing Annie's song and smiling. _Maybe he will finally relax…._

And finally Annie concluded with the last line of the song, wondering where the school would be in a couple of days.

_And that concludes chapter one, everybody! What madness awaits the girls and the boys? Just stay tuned and please read and review! 15animefreak15 and I await your opinions!_


	2. Coming, Kicking and Screaming

Chapter II: Coming, Kicking and Screaming

_Hello again, everyone, and welcome back to "A Guy's Worst Nightmare." The girls are looking for romance and the guys…well, the guys are clueless at what's to come. But how will our guys react when they find out they're going to a movie? What tactics will our girls employ to get the young men they desire to go see "Titanic?" You'll just have to see!_

_Authors' note: This story takes place in Season 2. Zane hasn't turned to the dark side (fortunately). Therefore, no Season 3 guys… Sorry!_

_Note placed four years later: Again, this chapter has been edited for errors and for repairs to the timeline. Furthermore, the data Bastion mentions comes from the__** Journal of Consumer Research**__, published in February of 2008. It was something the co-authors of this tale were initially unaware of, but it does show that boys can, if aware the story is fictional, be willing to show some sensitivity._

_**Disclaimer: Peach and animefreak don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any movies or songs. We do, however, own Rosa, Violet and Annie.**_

And so began the drive to get the male population to come to see the chick flicks. Some boys found out directly from their significant others, while others saw notices on the message boards or their PDAs. Predictably, many of them reacted with disgust and puzzlement. And then they considered the possibility that the teachers could have had something worse in store for them after the incident with Mai Valentine. So for the next few days, the Duel Academy population took things in stride.

Alexis, for her part, wondered just how Jaden would react to going to chick flicks. She found out three days after the meeting.

"Hey, Lex! They're showing a movie late today!" he said excitedly. "I just checked my PDA and found out about it. I mean, it's got to be better than that boring seminar a week and a half ago, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But you didn't check your PDA for three days?" At his nod, she sighed. "You need to do that. But since everyone's required to go, would you go with me?"

Jaden gave her his signature goofy grin and said, "So? I've never seen _Titanic_ before, Lex. What's it about?"

Alexis thought quickly and realized there was one sure-fire way to ensure Jaden's interest; mention dueling. "Jaden, it's like a duel but they're fighting ice bergs."

Sure enough, Jaden's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dueling ice bergs? COOL! I am so there! Wait a minute… Lex?" He had a strange, thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I've heard of the movie; if you wanted me to go with you, you didn't have to fib about the plot." He grinned at her. "And it's a double feature! What's the other one, again?"

"_My Big Fat Greek Wedding._ Annie and Mindy said it's really funny…" And so, even though it was mandatory, Jaden gladly went to the movie/ sensitivity session.

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk men's dorms, Atticus Rhodes was grinning at his friend of several years, Zane Truesdale. "C'mon, Zane, it'll be fun!"

"Atticus..."

"You're going! We really need to find you a girlfriend, and Lexi will be there!" The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy then grabbed the dark-haired Zane by the shoulders, intending to drag him to the show if necessary. "C'mon, you and Lexi spent a lot of time together when you were a student here…"

"Atticus!" Zane yelped. "Isn't the point of this for Duel Academy guys to learn what they didn't last week?"

"Oh, you don't have to lie to me, pal," the surfer boy grinned, his brown eyes glittering happily. "If you're interested in Lexi…"

"GOOD GRIEF, ATTICUS! I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR SISTER!" Zane shouted, being dragged. "And another thing! I'm not a student here! Why should I go?"

Atticus ignored his friend's point, as he often did. "You're obviously in denial. But not to worry! The Master of Love is here to help!" Atticus gave his friend his signature grin. Zane, however, sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Somebody shoot me..."

Meanwhile, out on the grounds between Obelisk Blue and the main school building, Annie Hanson was looking for a certain aqua-blue-haired gray-eyed boy in a Ra Yellow jacket. _Help me, Lord…I'm scared,_ she mentally prayed. And then she saw Syrus. _Oh, I hope I don't sound too forward and I hope he doesn't run off._ Annie really had nothing to fear, but her own nervous nature wouldn't allow her to think that way.

"Hi, Annie! What's up?" the gray-eyed boy asked in his innocent way. Ever since that night she'd come to the Slifer dorms, he'd been her closest male friend. She liked his 'Roid monster deck and he liked her deck, made up of the characters from Sailor Moon. "Do you want to duel me? I think you could beat me this time!" he said smiling.

She twirled her dark brown hair nervously with her right index finger. "Hi, Sy...Umm... you know about the movie/ sensitivity session, right?"

"Yeah, I saw the PDA message and everybody's talking about it." He didn't sense the coming question.

"Good," she said. "Sy, all the girls are going too, and I was wondering," she said, blushing.

Syrus suddenly understood and his eyes widened. "You… do you want me to go with you?" he asked nervously.

"We... we can go as friends...oh, my..." She was blushing nervously. She was a little chunky, in her opinion, and had requested modification of the school uniform, so her skirt was longer and her top less formfitting. She also, it should be mentioned, was rather curvy with the classic hour-glass figure. She was smart, but not extraordinarily pretty.

"I thought those movies were for girls," Syrus muttered, now blushing as well.

"Well, _Titanic_ is one of the most historically faithful versions of the story, so you could think of it as a partial documentary..." Annie hoped the fact that one movie was educational would make him less nervous.

"Well...I guess I could. I mean, just for fun. Not a date or anything!" Syrus replied, blushing fiercely. He liked Annie, but he was predictably nervous around her when it came to liking her more than a friend.

"Yeah," she said. "What guy would want to date me anyway?" She hadn't meant to utter that out loud.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I'm sure a lot of guys would want to date you! You're so pretty…I m-mean, oh man," Syrus groaned, frowning. He'd really screwed up now. Annie was upset and he'd just said she was pretty! OUT LOUD!

Annie also was embarrassed that she'd said something out loud. "I said it out..." And then she looked straight at him. "You...think I'm pretty?" she asked curiously. "Really?"

This made Syrus' face look like a tomato, and he quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. "W-Well, yeah you are. I mean, you're not ugly or anything. I mean—! Well, y-you're very pretty, " he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

She was smiling. "You...you're the first guy who's ever said that to me." And then she laughed a little. "I mean, my dad, my brother, my uncles, my grandpa and my cousins tell me that, but that's not the same thing..."

"Well, anyway, we should get going! We don't want to miss the movie!" exclaimed Syrus suddenly. He couldn't handle the situation anymore, and quickly ran towards the main building and the huge lecture hall, Annie following happily.

Meanwhile, at the Ra Yellow dorms, Violet Haverbrook tapped her foot. "Bastion! Are you ready yet? We're going to be late for the movies!" she called. She was standing outside the door to his room, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, bloody...Well, I'm coming, Violet! I was just trying to get this bloody jacket straightened!" Bastion growled, standing in front of the mirror. For some bizarre reason, the young man couldn't get his bright yellow blazer to cooperate.

Violet growled and lifted a booted foot, knocking the door down with one swift kick. "Let me do it! Geez, what is it with men and straightening things?" she complained. She stomped over to Bastion, spun him around, and started fixing the problem.

"You don't have to...You'd think a person with an IQ of 225 would be able to figure out a simple jacket! Thank you," he said as she got the blazer fixed.

Violet grinned mischievously and stuck out her tongue at Bastion. She then grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "Yeah, yeah Mr. Brainiac. I have a high IQ, too, but you don't see me writing on my walls! All right, so there was that one time with the nail polish, but it came off!"

Bastion sighed. "I thought you understood that! If I didn't write on the frakking walls, I'd lose something!" He ran his fingers through his grayish hair and his gray eyes showed his frustration. He was also blushing.

"Bastion, if you want to draw on the walls, I won't hold it against you. But really, they invented paper for a reason!" Violet merely rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, half-dragging him out into the hallway towards the Ra dorm entrance. Since she was facing forward, she didn't notice that the physical contact had caused the blush to remain on his face. "We're going to be late because of you! You know how the teachers will be if we're late to this," Violet sighed. Had this been simply for fun, she couldn't have been sure he'd go willingly.

_Calm down, Bastion! She's just a friend! A friend who's a girl. A beautiful young girl with stunning green eyes and…STOP IT! _thought Bastion, frowning. He had to regain control of himself before the ever-oblivious Violet _finally _noticed his inner-turmoil, though it didn't help that her vice-like grip was cutting off the circulation to his hand. "I'm sorry, Violet! It's not like I _want _to be late," he answered. They were now walking down the hallway of the academy towards the main hall. "You know, I haven't seen these films before and I'm actually intrigued with chick flicks. I heard about a study conducted nearly a decade ago that indicated men who knew the stories were fiction relaxed and allowed themselves to cry."

Violet blinked in surprise and stared at Bastion as if he were an alien. "Hold it!" she yelped, skidding to a halt and causing Bastion to bump into her. "Most men would cry for their mommies at the thought of any chick flick. What the heck makes you so different?"

_Maybe he __**is**__ an alien_, said Mary, her very loud inner self, in her mind.

_Hush, you_, thought Violet.

"I'm curious," he admitted. "Mum's dragged Dad to a few of them, and they seem happier. He's already polite, so I suppose it makes no difference to his manners."

"Oh, I see. Inexperience leaves you vulnerable and innocent," replied Violet, smirking. She blushed lightly at the thought of him being "vulnerable", and then shook her head to rid it of bad thoughts. She must have looked rather confused.

"Are...you all right, Violet my dear?" Bastion asked, concerned.

That seemed to snap her awake, as she once more shook her head and straightened. "Yep! Fine as a dandelion! Did you say 'my dear'?" Violet asked. A dream sequence of her and Bastion running to each other in a cliché field of flowers followed. She became slightly glassy-eyed, and the gray-eyed handsome young man became even more concerned.

"I did say 'my dear…'" And then a thought struck him as clearly as the solution to a mathematical equation. _Did she...pick me for that on purpose? Could she possibly like me as more than a friend? _he wondered, eyes wide. "Violet…could you possibly have an ulterior motive for asking me to sit with you?" She might've answered, but someone spoke before she could.

"You, too?" asked a familiar voice. Bastion looked around and saw Zane being dragged by an eager-looking Atticus.

"Hello, fellows," Bastion said. "Zane, er, are you two..?"

"No way!" Atticus grinned. "I'm trying to get this guy to get involved…if you know what I mean," he added lecherously.

"I DON'T WANT HELP!" Zane shouted. "So, you're going willingly to this, Bastion?" he asked, deciding that walking might be more dignified than his friend dragging him.

"Violet would have tricked me, had this not been mandatory," the Ra Yellow answered, looking sidelong at the female in question, a mysterious smile on his face.

"I'd have told him we were going to a book club meeting," Violet snickered. Atticus doubled over laughing.

Tyson "Tyranno" Hassleberry, meanwhile, was sitting at what he called "the Sarge's tree," just enjoying the sunny afternoon. Truth to tell, he knew he was missing a mandatory meeting and that he could be in serious trouble for that. However, Tyson's dislike of "girly" movies was overriding his knowledge that he was disobeying orders. Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend wasn't about to let him disobey.

"Where is he? I swear if I miss that movie," Rosa grumbled and cursed under her breath in her native tongue. She kicked a small stone on the path. She blinked as she heard a thud and looked up to see Hassleberry with a small red dot on his nose where the rock had hit it. "Oh, Hassleberry! There you are!" she cheered in Spanish.

"Ouch! Rosa, hold your fire, darlin'!" Hassleberry stood up from his place. He hoped she'd forgotten about the movie time or be easily distracted into sitting with him. "I'm glad to see you, Rosa! I was wonderin' if you'd like to sit with me for a bit. It's mighty nice here..."

"No time! We have to go!" replied Rosa. She grabbed his bandaged wrist and started walking, heading determinedly for the academy building. _That sounded nice, but I am not missing my first non-subtitled English movie!_ Rosa thought.

"Go where?" the tanned Ra boy asked, playing dumb.

"Hassleberry, there are movies being played in the largest lecture hall in order to help you boys get in touch with your more sensitive sides, remember? It is mandatory that we go. Besides, someone may need to explain to me a little. I have never seen an English language movie not subtitled in Spanish before," Rosa explained. They entered the academy and she started down the hallway.

Hassleberry froze; she hadn't forgotten. "Darlin,' those are chick flicks."

"Si, I know. Both of the movies will be chick flicks. I don't understand why you would be frightened of them," replied Rosa nonchalantly.

"They're girly!" Hassleberry howled in English. At that moment, Chazz Princeton walked by.

"Hey, guys...Hassleberry, what are you doing?" For Hassleberry had grabbed onto the smaller boy and was hanging onto him like a drowning man hung onto the Titanic life preserver.

Rosa was jerked to a stop by the new "anchor", nearly thrown onto her back from the force. "Ay, ay, ay! Hassleberry, what are you doing? Let go of Senor Chazz!" yelled Rosa in her native tongue and in English. She grabbed his free wrist with both hands and started tugging, barely dragging the two young men across the floor.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Hassleberry yelled in a most un-Hassleberry-like manner.

"Let go of The Chazz's coat right now, you dino-brain!" Chazz shouted.

"What is wrong with you? It's only two movies! NOW LET GO!" yelled Rosa. She tried pulling again, but they'd come to a complete stop in the tug-of-war. Just then, Violet walked over with Bastion and Atticus who was walking with a peeved-looking Zane.

"Hassleberry, what in the name of Einstein is going on? Get a hold of yourself, man!" Bastion said, grabbing the would-be Army recruit's wrist and twisting slightly. Hassleberry's grip on Chazz's jacket relaxed and the darkly dressed boy broke free.

"Thanks, Bastion. That dino-dork wasn't going to let go!"

"You are going to have to tell me how exactly you did that later. Right now, we have to see that movie. Come on, Senor Hassleberry!" Rosa started dragging him down the hallway, accidentally smacking him against the corner as she entered the main hall.

"See? That could have been me. And you complain about the way I half-drag you sometimes," stated Violet, mock-pouting.

"Well, you didn't have to drag me to this, darling," Bastion joked, smiling.

Meanwhile, Hassleberry broke from Rosa's grip and grabbed onto a support beam. "I'M NOT GOIN'!"

Zane frowned. "I've been around a couple of months and I thought he was braver than this..."

"I know. But dragging people's always fun! Watch," replied Violet. She walked over to a fuming Rosa and whispered something in her ear. Both girls grinned wickedly, which led to Atticus hiding behind Zane. "YOU'RE GOING TO THAT MOVIE!" yelled both girls. Each grabbed one of his legs and pulled, their combined strength enough to start bending the support beam.

"Violet...darling," Bastion called.

"What? Can't you see I'm enjoying myself?" called Violet, pouting. Neither she nor Rosa seemed to hear the creaking sound the beam made as it bent more.

"I'd like us to get good seats and besides, I doubt we want to bring the house down literally, now do we?" he asked, gesturing at the beam.

Violet blinked and looked over Hassleberry's shoulder, finally noticing that the beam had been torn from the wall. "Fine, fine. We'll do this the easy way," she stated. She dropped Hassleberry's leg and walked around him, stopping to stare at him for what seemed like an hour. Then...she flicked him...on the nose...hard.

"OUCH!" Hassleberry shouted, letting go of the beam. "WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, MISSY?"

Violet blinked and straightened, arms crossed over her chest with her eyes closed. "I knew it would work. No one can withstand my notorious 'Nose Flick of Doom,'" she stated calmly.

Rosa grinned and grabbed Hassleberry's dreadlocks, dragging him caveman-style into the movie room. "Gracias, Violet!" she called over her shoulder.

Atticus gasped and ran over to Violet, shock obvious in his features. "How did you _**do**_ that?"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, my dear," Bastion said as Hassleberry made another desperate dash for freedom.

"Right...remind you about what again?" asked Violet, blinking. Meanwhile, Rosa rushed passed them after Hassleberry, who had managed to run down the hallway.

"Get back here you stupid boy!" Rosa yelled in Spanish, chasing after him.

Atticus had been spun as Rosa ran past, and now came to a dizzy halt. "Hey, Zane, since when did you have three heads?" he asked, stumbling.

"Since never," Zane commented drily.

Meanwhile, Bastion commented to Violet, "I must remember never to get you angry..."

"RETREAT!" shouted Hassleberry, running as if being chased by a Patriot missile.

"Oh," Atticus blinked, and then fell flat on his face from dizziness.

"Well, why are you telling me that? You're the one who has to remember." stated Violet matter-of-factly.

"GET YOUR DINO-BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Rosa shouted. They could still be heard even as they rushed out of the academy in their chase.

Bastion smiled. "Well...I think we both need to remember..." He offered Violet his arm and they walked toward the lecture hall. Chazz headed down the hall to brush himself off and freshen up and Zane helped Atticus to his feet.

"Let's get this over with..." And so began the movie madness...


	3. Karaoke that Makes Ears Bleed

Chapter III: Karaoke That Makes Ears Bleed!

_Welcome back, everyone, to the most insane movie session since Duel Academy saw "Dude, Where's My Car?" Trust us…you don't want to know… Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews, everyone! Keep them coming! So we've gotten past getting the guys there…Now what madness will ensue? You'll just have to read to find out, as Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15's story continues._

_**Authors' note, four years later:**__ This chapter has been edited partly to reflect how time changes a great deal. The deliberate cartoon-like silliness and some OOCness, even among our OCs, remains intact._

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! We don't!**_

Everyone arrived at the huge lecture hall with the huge screen. Someone had set up a projector and for some reason, there was a microphone at the front of the room. Violet, seeing the microphone, immediately released Bastion's wrist from her death-grip. She ran over to the stage and hopped on, snatching the microphone from its stand. "IS EVERYONE HERE?" Violet screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Young lady, that was unnecessary!" shouted Vellian Crowler.

"Since when is anything I do necessary, Dr. C.?" asked Violet. She whistled innocently and twirled the microphone by its chord, acting like a ninja she'd seen in the movies.

"Uh, Violet?" Annie called.

Violet was surprised by the voice, and accidentally tripped over the microphone cord. This, of course, led to her falling off the stage in a tangle of wires. "Ouchies...WHAT?"

"We're going to have a group sing-along before the movies start."

"Excuse me? You've got to be joking," Zane said, frowning. While he sent a mock-glare at Annie, Violet was trying in vain to get untangled.

"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" Violet yelled.

Annie got up on stage and untangled her friend. "Uh...hi, everybody. We're all going to sing what will possibly be the worst version of _My Heart Will Go On_... We get to sing it horribly!" she added, sounding almost delighted.

Violet, still dazed, pumped a fist into the air from her spot on the ground. "Yay for horrible singing!" she cheered. The two girls were met with silent stares of confusion.

"Well, people sang this song all the time in the late 1990s and...well...they tried to sing it well...we're doing the opposite!" Annie twirled her brown hair nervously.

Violet, annoyed, stood up and snatched the microphone from Annie. "Lemme try, Annie. Ahem...ALL OF YOU START TO XXXXING SING BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR BUTTS THEY'LL BE LODGED INTO YOUR BRAIN!" While she looked rather fearsome, most of the school knew Violet wasn't serious.

"Um...everyone needs to come up here," Annie said. "Right, Dr. Crowler?"

"Uh... right! Of course!" answered Crowler. Everyone was on the stage before he even said "uh", so he really had no need to answer. He stepped out of the room, sensing a headache coming on.

"Works every time!" stated Violet smugly, causing her friend to smile.

"Um...Annie?" Sy asked.

"Yeah, Sy?"

"I don't sing..."

She stooped slightly and whispered in his ear so no one else heard, "Atticus doesn't sing well, either, but that doesn't stop him."

Violet, however, always seemed to hear anything someone said. And snickered lightly, ruffling Syrus's hair. "You can't sing all that bad, Sy. Heck, I can't exactly sing, either, but that doesn't stop me," she reassured him.

"Oh, man," Sy said, taking Annie's hand.

And then... "HELLO EVERYBODY AND LADIES!" Chazz Princeton shouted as he opened the double doors at the back of the lecture hall.

"Oh, Lord," Annie groaned softly.

"CHAZZ! YOU'RE A GRADE A BUTTHEAD, YA KNOW THAT?" called Violet.

"Any particular reason for that little outburst, Violet?" asked Bastion.

"...Not really, no," answered Violet. Most of the student body face-faulted at her reply.

"Chazz," Annie said, "welcome."

"Hey guys, weren't we gonna sing or something?" asked Jaden. He immediately received glares from everyone except Annie, Violet, and Atticus.

"Are you glad I'm here, beautiful?" Chazz asked, trying to flirt with the brown-haired, blue-eyed Annie. Most unfortunately, he wasn't looking at her face. She slapped him.

Violet got a murderous gleam in her eye, grabbing Chazz by his collar and lifting him a foot off the ground. "KEEP YOUR EMO EYES OFF OF MY BUD YOU XXXXING PERVERT!" She then threw him into the large screen behind them.

"Oh, great, Violet!" Annie groaned, "But...thanks?"

"No prob, Annie!" replied Violet, giving a thumbs up.

"I suppose the sensitivity session will be delayed," Bastion observed. Most of the guys let out an obvious sigh of relief.

"Can I fix it? YES I CAN!" Annie said triumphantly.

"WOOT! That's my bud! Anybody want popcorn?" asked Violet. Everyone nodded, so she went into the kitchen alcove behind the lecture hall.

"I'd better go, too. No telling what trouble she'll get into," Bastion muttered, following.

Meanwhile, Annie helped Chazz out of the screen. "You had that coming, you know. You look at a girl's face, not her...bust," Annie said, blushing.

"Not my fault they're bigger than your face," replied Chazz before he could stop himself. Meanwhile, Bastion was looking for Violet in the kitchen.

"Violet? Are you in here? Where could she have—?" Bastion wondered out loud. Suddenly, an avalanche of popcorn buried him alive.

Annie uncharacteristically growled at Chazz. "Do you want me to kick you where the sun doesn't shine?" Chazz was about to answer when they heard rumbling. Suddenly, a wave of popcorn burst out of the kitchen, burying everyone.

"WAHOO! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Violet. She was actually snowboarding down the popcorn avalanche. Annie face-palmed. When had Violet gotten her board?

"Hey, Annie," called Violet. Her mouth was full of popcorn, as she reached down and pulled Bastion out of the pile.

"Thank you, Violet," muttered Bastion, popcorn sticking to his hair.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Violet," Annie said, smiling in disbelief. "Now, let's see about this screen...Good thing it isn't glass or an LCD..."

"I have tape!"called Violet.

"I am so out of here," Zane said, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Aw, you're no fun! But hey, since you're leaving, mind taking my board back to the girls' dorm?" called Violet. Without waiting for an answer, she threw her board Frisbee-style at the back of Zane's head. Zane turned back, looking daggers at Violet. Most people would sweat-drop and try to burrow under the popcorn to escape the glare. But then, Violet wasn't like most people. "You know, if you keep your eyes like that they'll get stuck! That's what Mom always told me!" She pulled down the skin beneath her eye, sticking out her tongue in true anime fashion.

Sy's eyes widened. "Is she nuts?" he whispered to Annie.

"She's Violet," Annie answered softly. Zane walked down the stairs toward Violet and Bastion, suddenly nervous, moved to protect her.

Violet blushed when she realized Bastion was trying to protect her, then made her way to stand in front of him. "What? Are you gonna stare me to death, Zaney? I've seen scarier glares from my baby sister!" She either had the bravery of a lion, was nuttier than a fruitcake, or was oblivious to the danger. Knowing her, it may just have been all three.

To everyone's surprise, Zane started laughing. "You're nuts! You're gonna be great in the Pro Leagues!"

Jaden, sitting with Alexis, said, "Oooookay..."

Violet blinked, more out of slight confusion than surprise. She just couldn't seem to figure out what was so damn hilarious enough to make THE Kaiser laugh his ass off. "Uh...thanks? And now I'm hungry. He just had to mention nuts, didn't he?" replied Violet, grumbling the last part. Zane turned, still laughing, and walked out.

"Okay," Annie said in shock. "That was weird," she commented to Syrus.

"Yeah. Zane hasn't laughed like that since...well, I can't even remember when. Guess he just found Violet funny...or something," mumbled Syrus, just as confused.

Violet blinked when she found that everyone was still staring at her in shock. "What? Do I have a giant pink spider wearing high heels on my head or something? 'Cause if I do, he's XXXXing dead! I told him to leave me the XXXX alone. XXXXing pink spiders..." Everyone sweat-dropped and shrugged. Violet tapped her foot impatiently for a moment, temper rising until— "OH, JUST START THE DANG MOVIE!" yelled Violet, glaring where Dr. Crowler had been and huffing when he wasn't there.

"As soon as I can fix the view screen, Violet!" Annie called.

"But, Rosa! I don't wanna see a chick flick!" yelled Hassleberry. The front doors were kicked open, and in walked Rosa dragging the slightly bruised Ra Yellow.

"Sorry that we are tarde, chicos!" called Rosa.

"No problem, Rosa," Annie said from the area behind the screen. "We haven't even done the singing that would freak out even Terrance Powell. Chazz broke the screen, too!"

Violet ran over to the screen with a mischievous grin on her face. In less than fifteen seconds, it was covered in silver duct tape. "I fixed it, Annie!" called Violet happily.

"IT'S SHINY!" yelled Jaden, hugging the screen.

"Jaden...here's a ball of the stuff I made for you," Annie said sweetly, handing him a duct tape ball. Jaden looked like a kid in a candy store as he snatched the ball, running off to play with it.

"Annie! Don't I get a present?" whined Violet, pouting. She wanted a shiny...

Annie sighed and quickly made another ball. "Here you are..."

"Hooray! Sticky ball!" cheered Violet happily. She threw the ball which ended up getting stuck in Chazz's hair.

"Hey! You'll pay for that!" growled Chazz. Soon, he was chasing her all over the room, wanting revenge.

"Oh, boy," Annie sighed.

"I'm Super Girl!" yelled Violet. She leapt through the newly repaired screen, creating another hole. Chazz tried doing the same and somehow hit a brick wall.

"Bwahaha," snickered Violet.

Annie was getting mad by this point. "WILL YOU TWO SIT DOWN ALREADY? I'M FIXING THE VIEWSCREEN!"

Violet whimpered like a guilty puppy, taking a seat on one of the many popcorn piles. "It's not my fault I found your sugar stash," mumbled Violet, pouting.

"That explains a lot," stated Bastion.

"You...got into my candy?" Annie asked with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Violet sweat-dropped and knew she was in trouble, eyes scanning the room for an excuse. "HE SHOWED ME WHERE IT WAS!" yelled Violet, pointing at Chazz. Bastion face-palmed.

"Violet, how would Chazz...know?" Annie asked, trailing off. She quickly fixed the screen and walked back into the room. "Chazz...have you been in our suite?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. Normally, Annie wouldn't be so upset, but right now was a special time for her.

Finding this a good time to hide in case things didn't work out, Violet burrowed deep beneath the popcorn. "Heck no! Atticus is the one who does that!" yelled Chazz angrily.

"Okay...if you haven't been in my room, your friends will tell me. Ojama Yellow!" she called happily.

"Hiya Annie!" sang Ojama Yellow.

"Oh, heck no. Not him," groaned Chazz.

"Who are you talking about—?" began Bastion. However, before he could finish, he was dragged under the surface of the popcorn pile.

"Ojama Yellow, was the boss in my room lately?"

"Nope! Not Annie's room! But he was in Violet's room a few months ago!" answered Ojama Yellow. Chazz winced, hearing a pair of familiar footsteps come to a halt behind him.

"Oh, Emo-Chazzy," sang Violet, cracking her knuckles.

"Then why was he in Violet's room?" Annie asked curiously. "Violet, don't pound him yet..."

"Aw," whined Violet, pouting.

"You really believe that thing over me?" asked Chazz.

"Yes," answered everyone in the room.

"Ojama Yellow wouldn't lie to me, Chazz, as much as he and his brothers love you," Annie explained. "It's okay," she soothed the little creature. "Just tell us what happened."

"Well, all of the guys were having a bonfire party one night, and they started daring each other. The boss had to sneak into Violet's room and take one of her...undergarments," explained Ojama Yellow. Violet was blushing like mad, fists clenching and unclenching as she bit back a war cry of rage.

"Annie...can I..?" begged Violet.

"A...panty raid..?" Annie asked weakly. "Violet, I think we need to find who dared him..."

Violet was way ahead of Annie, on stage with the microphone in her hand. "LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE GIRLY MEN! WHO THE HECK DARED CHAZZ TO GO ALL PANTY RAID IN MY ROOM?"

"Ojama Yellow? Who dared him?" Annie asked.

"...Atty...and Bastion," mumbled Ojama Yellow. There was a loud thud as the microphone fell, a shocked look on Violet's face.

"Uh-oh," muttered Atticus.

"I'd run like the Armed Ninja if I were you two," Annie said quickly.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" screamed Violet. A pink twin-bazooka rested on her shoulder, and she was aiming at them both. Atticus screamed like a girl and ran out of the room, while Bastion disappeared amongst the popcorn.

Unfortunately, Bastion was engaging in wishful thinking. He soon had to run for his life. "VIOLET, DARLING-!"

"DON'T YOU 'VIOLET, DARLING' ME YOU PERVERTED GENIUS! YOU BOTH ARE GOING DOWN!" screamed Violet. She chased the two boys outside, the doors closing shut behind her. All that could be heard were multiple explosions, as well as some screaming every now and then.

Annie sweat-dropped. "Well, let's try the sing-along...And Chazz?"

"Yeah?" replied Chazz. He was glad that he'd been spared Violet's explosive wrath. Most ignored Atticus as he flew through the wall, crashing into the stage in a burning heap.

"Don't follow through on that kind of dare or I won't protect you..."

She sighed, walking over to Atticus. "Urgh," he moaned.

"You really shouldn't have done that, pal," she said. Chazz sweat-dropped, deciding to never go to a bonfire party again.

"Ow...I'm just glad I'm not Bastion. The poor guy's STILL out there!" replied Atticus.

"Violet won't kill him. She loves him too much..."

The room got silent, since no more explosions could be heard. "You don't think they're..?" whispered Atty, smirking. Rosa kindly smacked him upside the head for such a thought.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Annie added.

Violet walked back into the room, looking quite pleased with herself. Rather than do something crazy or random like she usually would, she calmly leaned against the wall and sighed. Bastion entered soon after, straightening his blazer and smoothing his hair.

"Oh, good, you caught him! What's the moral of this situation, Bastion?" Annie asked, looking at him.

"Violet can get feisty after using explosives?" offered Bastion, blushing. Violet snickered, forced to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Uh..." Annie blushed. "Not the answer I was expecting."

"I knew it!" yelled Atticus. Rosa once again smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, hush. We didn't do anything," stated Violet calmly. Violet? CALM?

Annie shook her head. "All right, now we're singing...Dr. Crowler, if you please..."

"Anything to get this show on the road and get it over with," muttered Crowler, starting the music, having returned to the room after a couple of students had vacated and returned.

And the entire room sang perhaps the worst version of "My Heart Will Go On" ever sang in the universe. It was so terrible that all the way in Hollywood, Terrance Powell looked up and said, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I loved it!" said Pauline Shakira beside him. Then, a pink boomerang hit her head, knocking her into the judging table.

"I HATE YOU!" Violet's voice could just barely be heard in Hollywood.

"Now that that's over, guys, let's get our popcorn and start this movie!" Annie cheered. "And we can actually say we learned something by watching this film!"

"You mean not to ride ships named _Titanic_?" asked Violet. She was sitting beside Bastion, plenty of popcorn left over from the avalanche that had occurred earlier.

"Well, they kept it historically accurate, so it's sort of history," Annie explained, getting some popcorn.

"So you mean it's school?" Jaden groaned.

"Aren't we already dealin' with sensitivity trainin'?" Hassleberry added.

"Yeah!" agreed Violet.

"Well, it's not entirely accurate. I don't think well-born women 100 years ago flipped people the bird." Annie smiled and continued, "So it's not entirely school. But whatever we saw had to be justified to the school board and the co-founders."

Violet grinned mischievously, doing the rude hand gesture Annie had mentioned while Dr. Crowler's back was turned, evoking some snickers from the group. "Forget the yappity-yap, LET'S JUST WATCH THE MOVIE!" she yelled, bored. And so, finally, the boys had to watch the chick flicks.

_And that's the end of this chapter! Read and review, folks! We thank you!_

**_Authors' note to be removed upon completion of edits:_**_ I, Peach Wookiee, will be unavailable and away from my computer for a couple of weeks, so the editing job will be incomplete. To any new readers, I apologize for the confusion and inconvenience. Thank you._


	4. The Movie Begins

Chapter IV: The Movie Begins

_Welcome back, everyone to Duel Academy's attempt to make its boys more sensitive or at least give the girls something fun to do. Last time, there was insanity in just trying to get the movie started, as well as some terrible singing that brought Terrance Powell the worst pain since the tryouts that brought us many lousy singers. So now…we bring you the movie!_

_**Disclaimer: Peach and animefreak own nothing but Annie, Violet, Rosa and this idea. We own nothing else…trust us.**_

_**Authors' note, four years later: **__Again, more timeline tightening and making certain the story is in compliance._

"And now... James Cameron's _**Titanic**_!" Annie cheered as she went to sit down by Syrus. "Hey," she said to him shyly. They were sitting at the back of the hall, so if she started crying, she could sneak out quickly.

"Hey," replied Syrus just as shyly. Meanwhile, Violet had her eyes glued to the screen, every now and then reaching down to grab some popcorn.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Annie whispered as the opening credits rolled.

"No, but I heard it's sad," whispered Syrus, frowning. Violet blushed as her hand met something softer than popcorn, quickly pulling away from Bastion's pale hand.

"Um, dreadfully sorry, Violet... about everything," Bastion apologized, whispering. "I wished to know more about you. Perhaps I should've just asked you," he admitted softly.

Violet glanced shyly over at her crush, the blush on her cheeks heightened by the glare from the screen. "Apology accepted, Bastion. I could never stay mad at you," whispered Violet.

Syrus pouted slightly when the handsome antagonistic male actor appeared, placing his chin on his knees. _I'll never be as good-looking as him. No girl will ever want to date a puny guy like me,_ he thought.

"I hate that guy," Annie whispered. "He's such a jerk to Rose."

"Really?" whispered Syrus, surprised.

"Yeah," Annie answered. "I like guys who are sweet. My mom once told me that guys can be beautiful apples and have rotten cores."

"Well, what about the ones who aren't beautiful? What kind of cores do they have?" asked Syrus.

"Well," Annie whispered, "what Mom meant is that it doesn't really matter what a guy looks like on the outside; it's how he is on the inside."

"I know what your mom means. Even if you weren't all that pretty, I wouldn't mind. You're really nice," whispered Syrus, blushing.

"And you don't look like the handsomest boy, but..." Annie blushed furiously.

Syrus's hand brushed Annie's and his blush intensified, as he forced down the lump in his throat. "But...?"

"You are the sweetest..."

Syrus blushed again, forcing himself to stare into Annie's beautiful eyes. Before he could miss his chance or convince himself otherwise, he pushed upwards and planted a swift kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

_Oh geez! I just kissed a girl! No, I just kissed Annie! Oh geez, oh geez_, thought Syrus nervously.

"Did... you want to kiss me on the lips?" Annie asked. She'd never been kissed before and wondered if he'd been aiming for her lips.

"W-Well, I wasn't sure e-exactly if it would b-be okay," replied Syrus, fingering his blazer.

Annie smiled. "It's…okay with me. I've never been kissed like this before now..."

Syrus bit his bottom lip nervously, trying to get up the courage to do what he'd wanted to do for a while now. _Come on, Syrus, just do it!_ He closed his eyes tightly, then reached over and placed his lips softly against Annie's. Annie's thoughts went electric and she put her arms around him, strengthening the kiss. Syrus' eyes widened in surprise, but soon he leaned into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around her waist. _This feels...amazing! Even better than those guys said it felt…_

_Oh, my,_ Annie thought. _This is great._

Violet, meanwhile, threw a handful of popcorn at the screen, pouting when the male actor came on. "Butthead," she muttered.

Bastion said softly, "I heard he was a bit of an abuser."

"He is. I hate guys who are like that. With their big egos and thinking they can get any girl they want. It makes me sick," she whispered, flushing angrily.

"I'd never treat you like that, Violet. You deserve to be yourself..."

Violet was back to blushing a light pink, Bastion's words sinking in deep and hitting a few hidden nerves. "You...you really mean that?"

"I do," Bastion whispered back.

Violet quickly turned away from Bastion, trying to pull back the tears brimming in her eyes. "No one's ever told me that before...even my parents wanted me to change. Bastion," she whispered.

"I don't want you to change," Bastion whispered, catching her gaze with his own.

Violet stared deeply into his steel grey eyes, searching for any hint of flattery or deceit. But she saw the things she loved about him, his honesty and curiosity. "Oh, Bastion..." She let the tears flow freely and buried her face into his shoulder. Violet began thinking that this may all be a dream, and that she'd wake up at any moment. She decided this might be her only chance to truly feel love, and planted her lips against his. Bastion shivered. Tanya had never kissed him.

Thinking she'd done something wrong, Violet quickly pulled away. "Sorry...I got carried away like I always do. I'm used to rejection, anyway," she muttered, tears threatening to fall again.

"No, darling, you haven't. Please don't pull away. I've never kissed anyone before," Bastion admitted.

Violet was relieved that she'd been mistaken, smiling a little when he called her "darling". Then, she frowned when a thought occurred to her. "I have...but it was the wrong person. You should have been my first kiss, Bastion," whispered Violet sadly.

"We've both made first mistakes. But we both got second chances," Bastion murmured softly. He tenderly moved to place his lips on hers this time. At the sensation, his mind went blissfully blank. _Oh, my…_

Suddenly, the lights flipped on and the movie stopped. Everyone was watching the two couples, which were only five feet away from each other. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" yelled Atticus, grinning. Bastion and Violet broke apart, blushing, but Sy and Annie hadn't yet. Violet's face was red as a cherry, and she quietly prodded the other couple with her foot.

Syrus frowned as something nudged his leg, pulling away to glare at the person when he noticed everyone watching them. "Eep," he whispered, blushing like mad.

"Oh, great," Annie added, blushing red as a tomato. Then she remembered something that one of her fellow students had done. "LOOK, YUGI!"

Syrus, unfortunately, fell for the trick as well. "Yugi? Where?" he asked, scanning the room. Annie grabbed him while everyone else was distracted and Bastion grabbed Violet, the two couples running from the room fast.

_And that, my friends, concludes Chapter Four! What's next in this romantic comedy? Find out in "Intermission…" Thanks to the reviewers from our last chapter and please read and review! 15animefreak15 and I thank you!_


	5. Intermission

Chapter V: Intermission

_Welcome back, everyone to what is turning into one…very strange movie night at Duel Academy. Last time, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa kissed the girls they liked for the first time and were discovered by the entire school. Consequently they made a tactical retreat. So what happens now in our romantic comedy? Read and find out!_

_**Disclaimer: We told you already, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any movies. 15animefreak15: I own Rosa and Violet! Peach: I own Annie. Everybody got that? Good.**_

"Can you believe them?! They set us up! The buttheads..." yelled Violet angrily.

"You really think they did that?" asked Syrus.

"I...kind of doubt it, Syrus..." Bastion said.

Annie agreed. "I think we're seeing conspiracies where none exist."

"But conspiracies are EVERYWHERE!!" whined Violet. She could think of five possible conspiracies off the top of her head.

"Uh...we can probably stop now. We're at the lighthouse," stated Syrus, sweat-dropping.

Annie was amazed. "I don't usually run that fast..."

Before he could say anything, Violet wrapped her arms around Bastion's neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Uh...were we like that?" whispered Syrus.

"I...think we kinda were," Annie admitted, blushing.

Violet had to pull away for air, and turned to grin at Annie. "Looks like we finally got our wish, Annie," stated Violet happily.

"Wish?" asked Syrus curiously.

"I...wanted to find a sweet guy who actually liked me for me..." Annie admitted.

"Same here. A guy who didn't mind what I was like and didn't tell me to change," added Violet.

"Ooooh...so, me and Bastion are those guys?" asked Syrus.

"Ummm..." Annie couldn't talk, but blushing furiously, she nodded.

"So, shall we go back?" Bastion asked.

"Why not? I still didn't get the chance to cry on your shoulder," replied Violet. She'd completely forgotten about her emotional outburst.

"I-I'd like to see the ending," addedSyrus.

"Okay..." Annie said, and they walked back.

Meanwhile, back at the hall..."They're so cute together!" stated Atty, grinning. Chazz kept trying to figure out how in the heck Syrus had gotten a girlfriend before him. Rosa was grinning mischievously as Hassleberry, as if suggesting they copy the other two couples.

"Umm...Rosa? What are you thinkin', darlin'?"

"Come now, Senor Hassleberry. Do not tell me that tu are that clueless," whispered Rosa. Her face was so close to his that their noses were almost touching in an Eskimo kiss.

"Uh...I just want to be an officer and a gentleman with you..." he answered, knowing she was eyeing him like a T-Rex might eye its dinner.

Rosa pouted, wanting to tackle him right then and there and make out like there was no tomorrow. But instead she decided to tease him a little. "Fine. Y here yo thought tu quiero taste mi new lip gloss..." muttered Rosa, sounding hurt.

"Um...I'd like that, darlin', but could we go to an undisclosed location for that?"

Rosa rolled her eyes and gave in, grabbing him by the collar to drag him behind the screen. "How es this for an 'undisclosed location?'" she asked, inches away.

"Uh...how 'bout somethin' that's not transparent?"

"These old movie screens are not transparencia. They are made of thick canvas. Now shut up y kiss me," whispered Rosa. She pressed her soft lips against his rough ones, melting into his embrace instantly.

Unfortunately, Hassleberry was right. Atticus started whooping. "LOOK AT THAT!"

Bad idea. "Why, that pequeño..." growled Rosa. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, heading straight for Atty with the same murderous gleam in her eye that Violet had had.

"Darlin', let's just vamoose..." Hassleberry pleaded, touching her shoulder.

Rosa froze at his touch, a wave of calm washing over her. "All right. Let us go..."replied Rosa. She took his hand in her own and walked outside, just as the two recent couples entered the room.

Annie gently took her blue-haired knight's hand. "It's okay, Sy."

Bastion had also taken Violet's hand. "Darling..."

"Don't worry, guys. I got this covered. Ahem! Anyone who has something to say about us, speak now or forever hold your peace!!" yelled Violet. Syrus blushed a little at her words, which sounded like something one might hear at a wedding. And then Atticus and Chazz stood up... and started clapping. Soon the entire room followed suit.

Then, Jaden came up to his best friend. "Good goin', Sy! I think she's a keeper!"

Violet sighed and shook her head. "That...was the CORNIEST thing I have EVER seen. But I liked it," stated Violet.

Syrus' blush deepened, and he pushed up his glasses shyly. "Thanks, Jay," replied Syrus.

"No prob, Sy. And I think they meant it as a good thing, Violet. Good for you, too, Bastion!" Jaden added.

Annie blushed too. "Wow..."

"See guys? Chick flicks aren't all that bad!" stated Violet, grinning. Syrus laughed a little, not wanting to admit that if Annie hadn't been there he probably would have fallen asleep.

And so, the two couples went and sat down. Jaden, meanwhile, went and sat down next to Alexis. "Hey, Lex..."

And it was this moment that Hassleberry and Rosa chose to return to the room. She was smiling in quite a satisfied manner, while he looked pleased and stunned. Rather than give into responding to the prying eyes of their classmates, the two sat down without a word.

"Hi, Jaden. It's kind of funny how everyone's pairing up over a chick flick," stated Alexis. She had actually been hoping that a certain someone would take the hint and make a few moves of his own.

"I don't know...I think it's kinda...nice..." Jaden answered carefully. _I wonder if the King of Games had this kind of trouble with girls..._

Alexis turned to look at Jaden, surprised at his tone and choice of words. _I wonder if Teá had this much trouble with Yugi..._

The lights went down and Jaden swallowed nervously as he held out his tub of popcorn. "Would you like some popcorn, Lex?"

"Sure. Thanks, Jaden," replied Alexis. She grabbed a handful and quietly ate it, trying to keep her mind on the movie but continuously stealing glances at Jaden. _Come on, Jaden. Do something!_

Jaden, for his part, was very nervous now... _I have to tell her...C'mon you moron, do this right!_ "Uh, Lex?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Jaden?" she whispered back. Alexis knew this was it, it had to be, what else could it be?

"Uh...Iknowwhatfianceemeans..." he blurted out in one long word.

Alexis blinked, confused at exactly what he had said. "Sorry, Jaden, but I didn't catch a word of that. Could you say it a little slower?" she asked.

He forced himself to calm down. "I...know...what...fiancée...means," he whispered deliberately.

At first, Alexis didn't understand what he meant, but then it slowly dawned on her. A blush crept across her cheeks, and she stared at Jaden in slight surprise and relief. "So then...you..." whispered Alexis, unsure of what to say.

He nodded. "I just played dumb...I didn't..." he stammered, his face as red as his blazer. Jaden swallowed again. _If this were a duel..._

Alexis decided this was taking too long, and took matters into her own hands, literally. She placed her hand gently on Jaden's and looked him in the eyes. "Jaden...I know what you're trying to say. I've felt the same for a while now," whispered Alexis softly.

"You...you do?" he asked, equally softly.

Rather than say "yes", Alexis decided to prove it like the others had. She moved a little closer to Jaden so that their shoulders were touching, then leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his tender lips.

At first, he shook a little. But then Jaden Yuki relaxed into the kiss. _She...wow..._

Alexis got worried when she felt Jaden shaking, and was about to pull away when he relaxed. _Looks like I was right. He just needed a gentle push is all..._

Finally, Jaden broke the kiss. "Lex?"

Alexis was a little breathless from the kiss, face flushed. "Yeah, Jaden?"

"Uh...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I just didn't want to win you like you were some card..."

"It's all right, Jaden. I've known for a while now, and I'm glad that you waited."

"I'm...glad, Lex..." Jaden said softly. "So...you're okay with us...getting married?"

"M-Married?? Maybe in a few years, Jaden. Right now...I'm fine with just dating," whispered Alexis, sweat-dropping.

"Okay...I wasn't saying now, anyway...we're too young right now..." Jaden whispered back.

"All right. I'm-hey, do you hear someone crying?"asked Alexis.

_15animefreak15 and Peach: Buwahaha! Cliffhanger! _

_Okay, what's happening? A cliffhanger in a romantic comedy, you ask? Sure, why not? So who started the waterworks? Tune in next time to Chapter 6 of "A Guy's Worst Nightmare" to find out! Read and review!_


	6. The Flood

Chapter VI: The Flood

_Welcome back (again) to a movie night that is funny and fluffy and just slightly insane. Well, we left last time on a cliffhanger. Who was the crier? Many of you made guesses, but one of you actually got it right, and you'll have to read the chapter to see if you were right!_

_**Disclaimers: Peach and 15animefreak15 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything else except our OCs and this story.**_

It was the climactic scene where the people remaining on the Titanic were experiencing their last few minutes of life and the band was playing "Nearer My God to Thee," and many people were crying, mostly girls. But a few guys were shedding tears and one in particular was crying buckets and sobbing.

"Oh my gosh," Jaden whispered. "It's CHAZZ!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Alexis, shocked.

"Hey, Chazzy...are you crying?" whispered Violet. A cross between a smirk and a pout was on her lips, mind unsure of which to show.

"The... 'hiccup'...Chazz...doesn't cry... 'choke'... at chick flicks!" And Chazz completely lost it.

Annie, fortunately, had brought several boxes of Kleenex. "Here, Chazz..." she said, handing him a box.

"Aw...Chazzy needs a hug! Group hug!!" yelled Violet. She basically tackle-hugged Chazz, and Syrus followed suit. Rosa and Alexis also hugged him, but didn't tackle him like Violet and Syrus had.

Crowler paused the movie and the lights came up. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?!"

"Um... Dr. Crowler, Chazz just discovered he's a sensitive guy," Annie said, sounding a little bit foggy.

"Feelin' better, Chazzy?" asked Violet. The others had gotten off, but she was still clinging to his waist.

"Um...yeah..." Chazz looked very dazed.

"You need to hang onto the Kleenex, Chazz..." Annie said.

"May I ask why?" Bastion wondered.

"Private Annie?" Hassleberry added curiously.

"You guys'll see," Annie answered softly. She handed the guys boxes of Kleenex. "Trust me...you'll need them...even you, Jaden..."

"Uh, okay," he answered, puzzled.

"Shall we start this again, Miss Hanson?" Dr. Crowler asked, a little frustrated. She nodded and everyone took their seats.

"I wonder how many guys are going to cry..." whispered Violet to Annie.

"Am I really going to cry?"asked Syrus.

"I hope this next part esn't too sad..." whispered Rosa. Alexis just leaned on Jaden.

Bastion was the first to start crying softly as Titanic began to break up. "Those poor people...how could so many just...?"

"You might want to hold my hand, Sy..." Annie whispered, already going to her Kleenex.

"It's alright, Bastion. It didn't really happen, it's just 'sniff' a movie..."whispered Violet. However, she was also crying. Syrus was already sobbing quietly into Annie's shoulder, clutching her hand.

"It happened, Violet..." Annie whispered, hugging Sy and crying. That set Violet off, since she'd forgotten the movie was based on a true story. Her hands clutched at Bastion's blazer, her face buried in his chest, searching for comfort. Chazz was still crying but not outright sobbing anymore.

Hassleberry started crying just seeing a lot of floating bodies and the last talking scene Jack and Rose had together. "Rosa, I'd do that...no way I'd let you die..."

It took Jack's death and Rose letting go of his corpse to finish Jaden. "That is so SAD!!" And he let loose in the classic anime-style fashion.

"I know tu would, Hassleberry. I would do the same for tu..."whispered Rosa.

"It's okay, Jaden..."whispered Alexis, holding him close.

"How could people have just left those kids?" Jaden asked, upset.

"People can be real cowards..." Annie whispered, hiccupping a little.

"A lot of people think of their own safety before that of others, Jaden..." whispered Alexis sadly.

Violet had run out of tears, but her body still shook from dry sobs. "Oh, Bastion...it's s-so sad..." hiccupped Violet softly.

"You'd have to have a heart of stone not to cry at this movie..." Bastion admitted, tears still running down his cheeks.

And even Atticus Rhodes was shedding tears freely... "Man...I'd die for the right girl, too..."

The movie had ended. Violet was clutching to the front of Bastion's blazer, Syrus clung to Annie's arm, Rosa was sniffing lightly into a tissue, and Alexis was trying to stop the flow of tears. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. And the rumors that Dr. Crowler wore mascara were confirmed; further, he obviously hadn't worn waterproof mascara.

Annie sighed, "I loved how she told the man taking account of the people that her name was Rose Dawson..."

Jaden wiped his eyes. "How come?"

"She was married to him in her heart..."

Violet was still unmoving upon Bastion's chest, so Syrus shook her shoulder a little. "Violet? You okay??" asked Syrus. Light snoring was the reply, and he realized that she'd fallen asleep.

"How could she fall asleep?" Annie wondered out loud. "She stays awake in every movie except Star Trek: The Motion Picture."

"You're a Star Trek fan?" Bastion asked.

Annie nodded. "Do you mind dating a Trekker, Sy?" she asked shyly.

"No...I don't care what you like," answered Syrus, blushing.

"You think she fell asleep from exhaustion? She was crying pretty hard..." offered Alexis.

"Violet? Darling, the movie's over," Bastion coaxed.

Violet mumbled something and moved from his chest to his lap. "Bastion's MY Jack...mine..."she mumbled, still clutching his blazer.

"Is that normal?" asked Syrus.

"Um...for Violet, yeah..." Annie answered, blushing.

"Man, that was so sad. Tell me next time we're watching a comedy," Jaden said.

"Yeah," Chazz added, wiping his face, "I can't believe I actually cried."

"I knew you were a big softy on the inside," stated Syrus, grinning. "So anyway, are we watching anything else?" asked Alexis curiously.

Annie smiled. "Well, after that downer, I thought we could watch a...romantic comedy based on a true story..." She grinned. "Is everyone up for a laugh?" she called out.

At the loud noise, Violet started and sat up, wide awake. "Mindleberry!" she yelled.

"Uh..." muttered Syrus, blinking.

"Violet? What's a Mindleberry?" Annie asked, her blue eyes wide with confusion.

"I...don't know, actually," replied Violet. Everyone face-faulted or sweat-dropped. "But weren't we going to watch another movie?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yup. We're watching 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding!'" Annie shouted cheerfully.

"Never seen that one before," stated Violet, leaning back in her seat.

"It sounds...weird," added Syrus. Rosa grumbled something about the Greeks always replacing the Spaniardsin movies.

"It's really funny," Annie said. "It's all about this girl who is in a big Greek family and she's really bookish and works in her family's Greek restaurant. And then..." Annie sighed sweetly, "she meets the man of her dreams..."

"This movie isn't gonna make us cry, is it?" Chazz asked.

"Nope," Annie answered. "Might make you pee your pants, though..." She blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Violet was on the floor, cracking up. "Yeah, you did," she choked out.

"Will that really happen, Annie?" asked Syrus.

"Uh..." Annie was ten shades of red and ran from the room.

"Sy... go after her," Jaden prompted.

"Yes, that would be an excellent idea," Bastion added.

"Go, Private!" Hassleberry encouraged.

"Uh, uh, right!" replied Syrus. He ran after Annie, a nervous frown on his face. "Oh, man, what do I do?!" he muttered.

He found Annie outside the room blushing fire red. "I can't believe I said that out loud! Sy must hate me..." she moaned softly, not aware her new boyfriend was there.

"I don't hate you, Annie," stated Syrus. He was just a few inches behind her, and said it before his brain could realize that he might surprise her.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelped and passed out.

_Another cliffhanger, everyone! Annie passed out! And everybody cried! What a movie night! Will the students see "My Big Fat Greek Wedding?" Will more comedic moments occur? Will two authoresses be able to keep you interested? Read, review and read the next exciting installment of "A Guy's Worst Nightmare" to find out!_


	7. My Big Fat Huh? Part I

Chapter VII: My Big Fat…HUH? Part I

_Welcome back, folks to what is shaping up to be one very bizarre movie night. So far, we've seen that the boys of Duel Academy can indeed cry…including Chazz! And yes, Annie Hanson, Syrus Truesdale's new girlfriend, passed out after an embarrassing moment. So what is next for the GX kids in this journey through a romantic tragedy and the next movie, a romantic comedy? Stay tuned!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. And the only thing of "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" that I own is a DVD…oh, wait…my parents own it…never mind…**_

"I don't hate you, Annie," stated Syrus. He was just a few inches behind her, and said it before his brain could realize that he might surprise her.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelped and passed out. She had been very surprised and that coupled with her embarrassment, led to her keeling over.

"Oh no! I killed her!!"exclaimed Syrus, overreacting as usual.

Bastion and Violet came running. "Syrus? What in the name of Einstein--?" Bastion exclaimed, kneeling down at the large Obelisk girl's side.

"Syrus, I love you like a brother, but if you killed Annie...let's just say it won't be pretty," stated Violet worriedly.

Bastion checked her pulse. "I think she merely fainted. Syrus, run and get Miss Fontaine, won't you?" he said calmly.

"O-Okay!" replied Syrus, running off.

"Violet, has she ever fainted like this before?" the handsome genius asked his new girlfriend.

"Uh, uh, uh...yeah! But not often," replied Violet, blinking.

"Usually from emotional upset?" he probed further.

"Uh...well, I think the last time she fainted was after she tripped and everyone saw her underwear," explained Violet. That had been embarrassing...luckily, Violet had been there so no one laughed for fear of getting blown up.

"That would explain something... Where the devil is Syrus?"

"I'm...back...guys!" called Syrus between breaths. He stopped beside them, Fontaine next to him and also breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I was on my lunch break. What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Annie had an embarrassing moment and fainted, Miss Fontaine. She seems to be in quite a dead faint..." Bastion explained, then noticing Syrus paling, added, "That doesn't mean she's dead, Syrus."

Just then, the other people in their circle of friends exited the lecture hall. "What's holdin' up the movie?" Hassleberry asked, then exclaimed, "Sam Hill! What happened to Private Annie?!"

"Oh, my. Let's see now..."muttered Fontaine. She took Bastion's place beside Annie and started checking her vitals.

"I...kinda surprised Annie and made her faint," explained Syrus guiltily.

"Syrus...don't you dare go blaming yourself," stated Violet, frowning.

"Si, it was not your fault," added Rosa comfortingly.

At this moment, Annie came around. She was extremely pale, but managed to say, "Oh, crap..."

"Annie! You're alive!!" yelled Syrus happily. He kneeled beside her, taking her hand in his own. "Sorry I made you faint..." he mumbled.

"Not really your fault..." she said, feeling really bad she'd scared him.

"Do you do that a lot?" Jaden asked.

"Enough that it's a running joke," Annie admitted weakly.

"You should be all right. Just no one surprise her or anything. If anything else happens, come get me right away," explained Fontaine. She stood and left, Syrus helping Annie to stand.

"Do you still want to watch the movie? We don't have to if you don't feel up for it," stated Syrus worriedly.

"Yeah...I want to..." Annie leaned on Sy's shoulder as they headed back. "I'm sorry..."

"Would you people stop saying sorry?! Just hush and enjoy the movie! People who always think they're guilty annoy me..." muttered Violet, suddenly peeved. Syrus blushed lightly and helped Annie back to their seats.

Bastion introduced the movie. "All right everyone. This next film is based upon the real-life experience of Tom Hanks and his wife, Rita. From what Annie has told us, this is quite a funny film and has a great deal of universal humor. Dr. Crowler..."

"Yes, yes, I'm going," replied Crowler. He started the movie and everyone got to their seats.

Within the first twenty minutes, everyone was laughing as the heroine showed her family history of going to Greek school, having moussaka in her lunch and having it called "moose caca," and then a father who could trace every word in the world to something in Greek. "Sushi," Jaden whispered to Alexis. "I wonder if he could explain that one?"

Violet reached over and poked him in the back of the head. "How about 'shushi?' I can't hear the movie!" she whispered smartly. Heck, she could hear just fine; she just wanted to use that line. Alexis giggled lightly at their antics.

"Soorry!" Jaden whispered back, sarcastically.

Violet managed to stick out her tongue at him before she was pulled into her seat by Bastion. "I'm glad no one's crying like in the last one," whispered Syrus.

"If we cry, it'll be because we're laughing so hard," Annie whispered. Sure enough, everyone laughed when the heroine described what perfect Greek daughters should do.

"'Marry Greek men?' That means they can't marry the Chazz," Chazz whispered, grinning.

"Or me," Atticus added.

"I wonder what my parents will say when I tell them I finally found another boyfriend..." muttered Violet aloud.

"I'm glad my parents don't restrict who I can date," whispered Syrus, smiling at Annie.

Annie sighed. "Wouldn't mind the 'having children' part," she whispered, then realized what Sy had just said. "Oh, gosh..." She went pale, but managed to stay upright, breathing deeply.

"Huh? Annie, are you okay??" asked Syrus worriedly.

She nodded. "Timing was off...I just meant...I want to have kids someday..."

"Oh...as long as your all right," whispered Syrus, relieved.

Violet giggled quietly to herself, trying to imagine her children having British accents. "That'd be adorable!" she squealed quietly.

"What would be?" Bastion asked softly.

Violet jumped slightly and blushed, realizing she'd squealed out loud. "Uh, erm, nothing...just thinking," stammered Violet, her blush deepening.

Bastion gazed at her thoughtfully. "Were you...entertaining thoughts about us?"

"Uh...maaaaybe..." muttered Violet. Then, she smirked, looking at him sidelong. "Why? Were YOU 'entertaining thoughts' about us??" she retorted, throwing the question right back at him.

"Well," Bastion admitted softly, "it's not like guys don't think about meeting that special someone and settling down, you know..."

"Oh? And would that special someone be me??" asked Violet. Her face was inches away from his own, her tone holding a teasing curiosity.

"You might be..." Bastion admitted, blushing.

Score! She'd gotten the genius to blush, and he looked adorable!! "Hee hee, I thought so. I'll admit, the thought of my children having a British accent was tempting," whispered Violet, smiling broadly.

Meanwhile, Jaden whispered to Alexis, "Man, and I thought my family was crazy..."

"Your family probably is crazy, Jaden. Most are," replied Alexis, smiling.

Jaden grinned. "My dad's side is Japanese and Mom's side is Irish and I don't know what else."

"Wow. I didn't know you were part Irish, Jaden," replied Alexis, surprised.

"That's where I get this," he answered, tapping the red shock at the top of his head. "Mom's side throws some wild parties."

"I always wondered about that..." muttered Alexis. She grinned and reached up to run her fingers through the spot, ruffling his hair slightly.

"I kinda look like my mom, too," he admitted, "but I can eat anything I want like Dad."

"The guys told me that--" began Alexis. However, a loud crash interrupted her, and she turned to see Violet on the ground. Apparently, she'd found something about the current scene absolutely hilarious, and laughed herself off of her seat.

"Ow..." muttered Violet into the floor.

_And that's the end of "My Big Fat…HUH? Part I." Read, review and stay tuned for part II!_


	8. My Big Fat Huh? Part II

Chapter VIII: My Big Fat…HUH? Part II

_ Last time on "A Guy's Worst Nightmare…" Duel Academy started watching "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Syrus feared he'd accidentally killed his girlfriend, Annie, and we found out that Jaden Yuki is part Irish! Anyway, 15animefreak15 and Peach Wookiee thank you for your faithful reviews! We love you! Further, Zane will not be in this story after his initial appearance. So now…on with Part II of "My Big Fat…Huh?"_

_**Disclaimer: Peach and 15animefreak15 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." However, Rosa and Violet belong to 15animefreak15 and Annie belongs to Peach.**_

_When last we left the group, Violet was on the floor from laughing too hard._

"Just wait until they get to the big party where the two families meet," Annie whispered. As it happened, they were currently when the heroine was sneaking around with her boyfriend and then dating all of these ugly guys that her father was thrilled with.

"Urgh..." Atticus groaned. "She so deserves a choice."

"That's a 10-4, Lieutenant Rhodes," Hassleberry agreed.

"Uh...can somebody help me up? Please??" whispered Violet, face seemingly stuck to the floor. Truth was, she wanted Bastion to sweep her off her feet and carry her bridal-style like every girl's fantasy Prince Charming.

Bastion couldn't have known her fantasy. "Up you get," he said softly, picking her up as she'd wanted. "Milady."

"I'm not gonna ask how you knew, I'm just going to sit here and watch," stated Violet, shocked. So she sat in his lap while the movie played, head resting against his chest in comfort.

"Hey, Annie? You think she fell over on purpose?" whispered Syrus curiously.

"The falling? No. The staying on the ground? That was on purpose...Too bad I'm too big..."

"I'm sorry I can't hold you like the other guys..." whispered Syrus sadly. He pouted and stared at his feet, cursing himself that he STILL hadn't hit his growth spurt.

"If I was a bit twiggier, you could carry me, but I'm fat..."

"No you're not! Just because you're not pencil-thin like some of the other girls, doesn't mean you're fat!!" whispered Syrus quickly.

"You...don't think I'm fat?" she asked, blushing.

"No...I think you're fine. Besides, I don't care how you look. I like what's on the inside," replied Syrus.

"Syrus..." and she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Syrus was surprised, but managed to hang on to the kiss and return it. He wrapped his arms around Annie's waist, not really caring if anyone saw.

"Man...Lex, look," Jaden whispered. He was smiling and glad that his best friend had found a nice girlfriend.

Alexis took this opportunity to catch her own boyfriend off-guard, and pressed her lips against his. 'I can't let Annie and Violet have all the fun...' thought Alexis mischievously.

Jaden pressed back. 'Never thought I'd actually get up the nerve to kiss Lex..." Meanwhile, Annie pressed closer to Syrus.

'Uh-oh, now what do I do?' wondered Syrus. He'd never done this before, and was quickly getting worried about doing the wrong thing.

Meanwhile, Rosa was feeling a little left out herself, and wrapped her olive-colored arms around Hassleberry's equally tanned and well-muscled ones.

"Rosa?" Hassleberry asked softly. His face was feeling hot.

Hoping he'd taken the hint, Rosa feigned ignorance and innocence. "Si, Hassleberry?" replied Rosa quietly.

"Do you...want to...I mean...I want to be an officer and a gentleman with you..."

That did it. Rosa was tired of hearing that come out of his mouth, and decided she'd just have to do it herself. "Oh, shut up y kiss me!" she whispered, before planting her lips upon his in a loving embrace. Hassleberry just decided to go with what she wanted, melting into the kiss.

Meanwhile, Annie pulled back, sensing Sy's nervousness. "If it helps, I've never done anything like this before..." she whispered, blushing.

"Me, neither. I just don't want to mess-up and ruin it for you," he whispered back, also blushing.

"How can we really mess up if we're each other's first?" Her face went red as she realized she might have said more than she intended. "Oh, gosh...I...uh..."

"Oh, man. Here I was worried that I'd say something bad, and it turns out you were thinking the same thing," whispered Syrus. He always relied on others as an anchor, so finding someone more like him was a surprise.

"Uh...then...should we...um..." She was blushing and smiling.Syrus slowly began leaning back in for a kiss, when something pushed on his head from behind and made the kiss come quicker than expected. Meanwhile, Violet was whistling innocently, and twiddling her thumbs. The sneaky girl. Annie pressed against Sy, content. His body against hers felt pretty nice.

Bastion whispered, "Good show, Violet."

"Heehee, they were going too slow. I like to take things a little...faster," replied Violet. She said the last word quickly and then dove in for a kiss of her own, accidentally causing the chair they were sitting in to topple backwards.

The resulting thud caused Doctor Crowler to stop the movie and bring up the lights. "What in the world?! IS THIS CAMPUS BECOMING A DATING SHOW?!"

Bastion, on the floor, Violet sitting on top of him, said, "Um...this isn't what it looks like..."

Violet was sitting cross-legged on his chest, sighing in contentment as half the room stared. "What? Like half of you weren't making out, too," stated Violet, pouting. Rosa and Alexis giggled, having pulled away when the lights went up.

Annie and Syrus had broken apart for air when the thud had occurred. "Uh..."

"Aaaaaanyway...I should probably get off now, huh?"asked Violet, smiling sheepishly.

"Well...yes..." Bastion said, though part of him wouldn't have minded her staying put.

**"**Oh, fine," grumbled Violet. She stood and righted the chair, then hefted Bastion back onto his feet.

"I'm kind of glad you don't do that," whispered Syrus to Annie almost inaudibly.

Annie looked at Sy thoughtfully... "I probably outweigh you by a good thirty pounds..."

"That's kind of why I'm glad you don't do that," whispered Syrus, sweat-dropping. He'd be crushed!

Annie blushed. "I...um..." She was grateful when the lights dimmed and the movie continued.

"Don't worry, I still don't think you're fat. I'm just short and skinny," whispered Syrus quickly.

"I was...just thinking..."

"Oh? About what?" he asked, curious.

"About what happened..."

"You mean when you...fainted?"

"N...no..."

Now he was confused. What else could she be thinking about? "Then...what?"

"What happened with Bastion and Violet..."

Of course that's what she was thinking about! He was so stupid. "Oh, right. Violet sure is a lot more, uh..." He couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Yeah...well, I was thinking..." She was flushed.

He wished she would tell him already. "Mind filling me in?" He was still confused as to what she was trying to get at.

"I...um...wouldn't mind if..."

He was starting to get it, but he was still unsure. "You mean you want me to...do what Violet did?"

She nodded, blushing very red. "If...you...wanted to..."

His mind said not to do it; it'd just cause a commotion and get them in trouble. But his heart said to just do it...so he did. Syrus dove in for a kiss, but since he was on the side they knocked into some empty chairs instead of the floor. "GO SY!!"yelled Violet exuberantly. Hell, she didn't care what Crowler said about it. Crowler had retreated. Probably a good idea. But Annie and Sy hit their heads and were now on the ground, unconscious with the classic dizzy eyes.

"I don't think fast-paced is right for them," whispered Violet, sweat-dropping.

"Obviously not," Bastion groaned.

_And that concludes "My Big Fat…HUH? Part II!" Will Sy and Annie survive their new love? Will this movie night ever end? And will it end in the traditional way of romantic comedies? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of "A Guy's Worst Nightmare!" Read and review!_


	9. The Happy Ending?

Chapter IX: The Happy Ending?

_Hi, everyone! Yes this is the final chapter of "A Guy's Worst Nightmare," and 15animefreak15 and I are proud to announce that we are working on a sequel! This next story will be a romantic drama/comedy. We hope you will enjoy it. But to put up the sequel, we must end the original tale. And now, the conclusion!_

_**Disclaimer: Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15 do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and they do not own "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Violet Haverbrook and Rosa Jimenez belong to 15animefreak15 while Annie Hanson belongs to Peach Wookiee. Thank you!**_

"I don't think fast-paced is right for them," whispered Violet, sweat-dropping.

"Obviously not," Bastion groaned.

Someone paused the movie again. The lights came up and Jaden and Alexis ran for Miss Fontaine.

"You know...I noticed the hint of a pout in your voice when you answered my question about getting off. Did you want me to sit on you longer?"asked Violet teasingly.

"I...might have...I think we need to concentrate on our friends at the moment, though," Bastion said as Sy came around.

"Aw, phooey. And just when I was having fun," Violet said, pouting.

"Ow...that hurt," mumbled Syrus.

"I think you made the same mistake Violet and I did, Syrus," Bastion said. Annie was still unconscious.

"I wouldn't call it a mistake. More of a...curious venture," stated Violet indignantly.

"What I meant was we underestimated Newton's Laws of Physics, darling," Bastion said, taking Annie's pulse.

"Heh, she asked if I wanted to. Maybe I should have listened to my head for once," replied Syrus, sitting up.

Violet sighed and decided to give in, knowing she'd get nowhere. So, she leaned over Bastion, resting her chin on his head and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

"Trying to help your friend. She took quite a blow..."

Violet grinned mischievously, rubbing her face against his raven locks like a cat. "I didn't know chairs could throw punches..."she mumbled.

Bastion looked a bit concerned. "Her head hit the floor..."

Finally, Annie's eyes opened. "Ooooh..."

"Wakey wakey, Annie! The rooster's flown the coop," called Violet. Syrus looked at her blankly, but she seemed to have been serious.

"I have a splitting headache," Annie moaned.

"Go slowly, Miss Fontaine will be here in a moment," Bastion said.

"Sy?" Annie asked, still lying down.

"Yeah, Annie? Sorry I made you hit your head," he replied, frowning.

"I...wanted to try it..." she groaned. "Sy...we'll try that later..."

"Alright, if you're sure," replied Syrus.

"You guys should go slow! I'm the one who takes things too quickly!!" stated Violet, leaning back and pulling on Bastion.

"Careful, and may we sit down?" Bastion asked.

"Sure sure. And I am careful!"Violet answered, pouting. Bastion sat down and hoped Violet would sit as she had before the disaster.

Violet continued pouting and sat beside Bastion, turning to look at him. "You. Are. No. Fun," she stated, 'humphing'.

"Could you possibly...sit with me?" Bastion asked.

Violet face-faulted, but quickly got up and grinned. "My, looks like I'm not the only feisty one," she stated. It didn't take her long to fulfill the request, sitting sideways on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Um...thank you, love..." Bastion managed, not thinking entirely straight.

Annie wasn't moving, so Sy sat close to her. "Sy?"

"Yeah, Annie?" replied Syrus.

"Hold my hand," she said.

"Okay..." he said, taking her hand into his.

Violet suddenly placed a finger to Bastion's temple, looking him straight in the eyes. She was so close that their noses were almost touching, and for once looked completely serious. "What is it?" he asked, startled at how serious she was.

Yes! She had him!! "Your head is square," she said bluntly. About fifty 'thuds' assured her that all those nearby had face-faulted.

"My head... is square?" He was thinking she might say something romantic, but this was far from it.

"Yep," she answered. Violet rested her forehead against his, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I like squares," she added, grinning.

'Oh my...' Bastion thought, feeling a bit lightheaded. Meanwhile Miss Fontaine arrived with Jaden and Alexis.

'I love messing with him! So much fun...'thought Violet. Knowing she'd easily catch him off-guard, she did a repeat of the earlier dive...and managed to get the same result.

"Oh my, you hit your head pretty hard. Maybe you should-"began Fontaine. However, she jumped as a 'thud' reached her ears, and turned to see Violet on top of Bastion...again.

Annie moaned at the thud. "Violet... please..."

Violet was like a puppy, and if she had a tail it would be wagging. "Oh, hush and let Miss Fontaine examine you," called Violet.

"Riiiight...anyway, perhaps I should take you back to the infirmary. Would that be all right?" asked Miss Fontaine.

"Can...Sy come, too?" Annie wondered.

"Of course he can. Er, could one or two of you boys carry her?" asked Miss Fontaine.

"We'll do it! Right, Bastion?" stated Violet.

Bastion managed to heft Annie easily. "Up you get..."

"Thanks, Bastion," Annie managed, feeling woozy.

"Come on, Syrus. I know you're a little dizzy, too," stated Violet. She allowed Syrus to lean on her slightly for support as Miss Fontaine led them back to the infirmary.

"Goodness, you're accident-prone," Bastion said to Annie.

"You're telling me," Annie managed again.

"I always tell her she should be more careful, like me!" stated Violet.

"I don't think I'd survive if Annie was more like you..." replied Syrus. They got to the infirmary and Bastion laid Annie down on a bed. Miss Fontaine gave Annie some strong medication for her headache, Sy was placed in a comfy chair next to Annie and soon the two were alone.

"I'm sorry I made you hit your head, Annie. I knew something bad would happen," Syrus apologized, frowning.

"Sy...um..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you...come here?"

"Uh, all right." Syrus stood and walked over to stand by Annie's bed.

"Um...I... meant..." Annie blushed.

"You meant...what?" Syrus blushed, too. They seemed to do that a lot...together.

"Could you...lay down here with me?"

"Oh! You meant...okay." Sy sat on the bed and then stretched out next to Annie, blushing a little.

"Could we...cuddle?" Annie just wanted him to hold her. She didn't exactly like being in the infirmary.

"Uh, uh, okay..." Syrus wrapped his arms around her, his blush deepening. Miss Fontaine was about to walk in and check on them, but decided against it and left. Annie rested her head against his chest and fell asleep, the medicine she'd taken taking effect.Syrus swallowed nervously, then decided to just relax. Soon, he was asleep too, resting comfortably beside his new girlfriend. Miss Fontaine now came in and checked on her patients and smiled at the scene. She knew Annie and Sy quite well and decided not to wake them.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Violet and Bastion were walking in silence for the most part, and she started to wonder if he was mad at her. They had headed outside to the arboretum and Violet now decided to break the silence. "Hey, Bastion..." she called, stopping.

"Yes, Violet?" he asked.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes, a frown obvious on her face. "Are you...mad at me for before? I mean, all those times I knocked you down and stuff...or when I said your head was square..." Violet muttered nervously.

"No...of course not... Why?"

"Well, I was worried. You didn't seem very pleased when I did that. And...that's kind of how I lost my last boyfriend. He said I was too...clingy," murmured Violet sadly. She wasn't clingy...she just required a lot of love and attention.

"It's just...I'm new at this..."

"I know, I know. I'm just being stupid again, worrying over nothing. Let's just go!" replied Violet. She was just worrying that history would repeat itself, but nothing would happen! Violet felt a little confident as she started walking...then felt it disappear as she tripped and face-planted into the dirt. 'WHY DO ROCKS HATE ME?!' she thought angrily.

"Violet! Are you all right, darling?" Bastion moved to her side and knelt, offering to help her up.

"Just fine. Though my face has seen better days..." came her muffled reply. She lifted her head and saw his hand, taking it so that she could stand up. "Aw, man. I'm all dirty," groaned Violet. Her face especially was brown with dirt, and she tried rubbing it off.

"I...rather like it..."

"Wha? You...like having my face covered in dirt??" asked Violet, shocked. The last time she'd done that, her boyfriend didn't want to be seen with her.

"You see...my mum's into botany..."

"Hehe...so I'm like a plant now?" Violet giggled, and stopped rubbing away the dirt.

"Well...I think you look lovely...like you want to enjoy living."

Violet liked where this was going, and as usual her random side kicked in. She reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt, sending him a smirk before throwing it at him. "SNEAK ATTACK!!"

"What in the..?! Violet!" Bastion yelped, laughing.

"Hey, if you can enjoy ME being dirty, then I should have the same privilege. And unless you get some ammunition, you're going to be one dirty boy!" yelled Violet. She grinned and threw another handful of dirt in his direction.

"You're dealing with the master of the Water Dragon!" Bastian laughed and threw a dirt clod at her that was a bit wet. "And you shall be a wet and dirty girl!"

She got hit in the face and blinked, a smirk hidden under the mask of mud. "You know, of course, that this means war," she quoted. Violet then gathered up some mud and charged him, aiming to get him in the face.

"I think I like that phrase coming from you! The last time I heard it was from Syrus!" Bastian laughed, ready with something like a mud pie.

"I'm gonna get you!" Violet laughed and reached out, but was once again thwarted by those evil rocks. She tripped and crashed headlong into Bastion's chest, the two handfuls of mud squashed between them. "Oopsy."

"I think we scored a double coup there," Bastion said, laughing.

"I swear those rocks planned this," Violet said jokingly. She noticed that she was lying on top of Bastion...in the bushes...alone, and blushed. "Uh...should I maybe get off?"

"Well..." Bastion was beginning to blush. He couldn't deny the feelings and reaction he was having. "I...suppose we need to get...cleaned up..."

"Well, since when have I listened to you? I'm perfectly comfortable just lying here..." She teased, resting her chin on his chest with a content smile. "I'd say a bath could wait...wouldn't you?"

"Um..." Bastion's face was hot. 'Oh, my...this is...wonderful...' The logical part of his brain was losing function. "Perhaps...you're right, darling..."

"Bastion..." Violet gave a slight yawn, eyelids drooping. She really did need to start getting more sleep, and Bastion's chest was so comfortable. On instinct alone, Bastion drew her face to his.Violet blushed lightly, but didn't pull away. "Thanks, Bastion...for not wanting me to...change." With that she closed her eyes, and within seconds was fast asleep in her boyfriend's strong arms.

Bastion shifted position so he was leaning up against a much larger rock and holding her against him. "Thank you for changing me for the better, Violet, love..."

Meanwhile, back at the lecture hall, most of the remaining students had left. "Hmmm..." Jaden said. "I don't think anyone's coming back, but I want to see the end of this. Don't you, Lex?"

"Yeah. I don't like leaving a movie hanging. I prefer to finish what I started. But I wonder what everyone's doing..."muttered Alexis. She blushed a little when she thought of the four who had gone to the infirmary, having an idea of what they could be doing.

It was almost as if he'd read her mind. "Lex... I don't think Sy and Annie are ready for that...but Violet...maybe...But Bastion?"

Alexis took a sharp intake of breath, surprised that Jaden knew what she'd been thinking. "You have a point, I doubt Syrus and Annie would. I just hope Violet and Bastion know what they're doing...if they are doing anything at all, that is! We shouldn't jump to conclusions..." Alexis' blush deepened.

"Sarge, are we gonna finish this movie? I wanna know what happens!" Hassleberry called. "I mean, I wanna complete the mission here!"

"Oh, I'll start it," Rosa stated. She stood and walked over to the projector, pushing some buttons. 'How do tu work this thing, anyway?' she thought.

"I'll do it," Hassleberry said, coming down. "I can do it, Rosa." He found the right buttons to push and Jaden ran up and turned the lights off.

"Gracias, Senor Hassleberry," Rosa said. She walked over and sat in one of the many empty seats, as did Alexis.

Jaden got back down, and soon the two couples were cracking up as the heroine and her fiancé met her huge family. "Every other guy is named Nick!!" Jaden cracked up.

"I'd be really confused if everyone in my family had the same name!"Alexis laughed.

"'Is a Bundt. We fix,'" Hassleberry added, quoting the heroine's mom.

Rosa's quiet laughing turned into hysterics at Hassleberry's Greek imitation, and she would have fallen out of her chair had she not been clinging to his arm. "Do-Do not do that-ha ha!"

"My mom would probably say what this mom said about the guy not eatin' meat... 'You don't eat meat? I make you lamb!'" Hassleberry grinned.

"Hold up! Isn't lamb meat too?" Jaden asked, also cracking up.

"I think that's part of the joke, Jaden."Alexis replied, laughing.

"My father definitely would not stand for a vegetarian. 'You must eat the bull to become strong y fight the bull,'" Rosa quoted.

"My dad likes his steaks," Hassleberry smiled, pulling his love into a strong hug. "Maybe...we should meet the parents when school lets out?" And Jaden looked at Alexis when Hassleberry said it.

"Would you want to meet my parents, Lex? I'd...like to meet yours..."

"That might be a good idea. Mi papa gets a little protective..." Rosa sweat-dropped, remembering all those incidents back home.

"I'd love to meet your parents, Jaden. You should probably meet mine, too."Alexis replied.

The boys both grinned. "Don't worry none about it, Rosa, darlin'. My dad is a big ole friendly bear...He's tough with his soldiers, though...I was just a little fella when he was fightin' in Afghanistan..."

Jaden, meanwhile, told Alexis, "I should tell you...I'm a lot like Mom..."

"I did not know that tu papa was a soldier, Senor Hassleberry. Mi papa es a bull fighter," the Spanish girl commented.

Alexis smiled softly. "Then, I'll probably like her. I'm more like my dad, my mom's a little strict."

Jaden smiled, moving a hand to Alexis' hair. "I'll bet you look like your mom..."

Alexis blushed, but ended up shaking her head. "No...I look nothing like her. Most of our friends say that I got everything from my dad."

Hassleberry, meanwhile, explained, "My dad's a four-star general. He's pretty tough..."

"I think our papas would get along pretty well. Both seem tough y strong," Rosa answered. There wasn't much of a difference between fighting a five-hundred pound bull and an armed soldier.

"Only one difference," Hassleberry said, "and it's a big one..."

"Eh? Y that would be??" Rosa asked. She thought she knew, but wanted to be sure.

"Your daddy has a daughter..."

Well, she guessed wrong. "I warned tu that he would be more protective. But otherwise, I believe that we were raised much the same. Do you see any differences other than mi culture y gender?"

Hassleberry shook his head. "Why should anything else matter, darlin'? You were raised in a different country...but love's a universal thing..."

"Mi thoughts exactly. I just hope that our parents can get used to our 'language quirks', as I once heard Senorita Violet say." Hassleberry's army talk and Rosa's Spanish accent sometimes made it hard to understand what they were saying...

"Dad's served around the world... I think he can figure it out..." Hassleberry grinned.

"That es good to know. I wonder how papa will react when tu call him 'sarge'..." Rosa thought aloud.

"Rosa...I'll call him 'sir,'" Hassleberry promised, kissing her lightly.

"I think he will like that," Rosa said once they broke away.

Jaden, meanwhile, looked thoughtfully at Alexis. "Wherever you got your looks and your way of being, you're gorgeous..."

Alexis blushed a deep red at the compliment, and kissed Jaden lightly. "And wherever you got that spunky personality of yours, I love you for it."

Jaden blushed. "Just wait until you deal with Mom..."

Alexis grinned. "I'll try to cope with your mom's craziness, and you'll try to cope with my mom's strictness. All right?"

"Deal," Jaden said, pulling Alexis to him and kissing her. The movie ended with the heroine and her husband living next door to her parents and sending their daughter off to Greek school. How the four couples that came together during the movies would deal with their new relationships remained to be seen but for now, things looked good.

_And so this story ends, everyone! But this is only part one for our couples! Stay tuned for the sequel! It will be a romantic drama/comedy! That's all we'll say! Read, review and stay tuned! Thank you, all of you reviewers!_


End file.
